


Destiny

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Destiny

**Title:** Destiny  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley, Luna Lovegood  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s challenge: #16: Prophecy  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Made it just under the wire. ;)

  
~

Destiny

~

“Follow me,” Luna said.

Neville bit his lip, but followed as she drifted away.

The Department of Mysteries held bad memories. Now that Luna worked here, however, Neville visited occasionally. She was a good friend who gave good advice.

“Here it is.”

Neville stared. “That’s--”

She nodded. “A prophecy with your name on it. Spotted it yesterday.”

“What does it say?”

“Nothing, it’s just a vision.” She smiled. “Look familiar?”

Neville peered inside. Seeing Bill’s face, he blushed. Luna knew he’d been worried about their relationship.

“Looks like he’s your destiny,” she said.

Neville smiled. This was worth the trip.

~


End file.
